


Thief (Of My Heart)

by pinkhyucks



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jaemin accidentally cuffs him and jeno together hehe but uh nothing smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhyucks/pseuds/pinkhyucks
Summary: Lee Jeno was the captain of the school's basketball team, was easily the most popular, had a face sculpted by god and was the school's heart throb but scary (like he looked like a stone, who wouldn't be scared of him)Na Jaemin, captain of the school's track team, everyone loved him (secretly crushes on him too) and was social and super friendly.Each of them live in their own bubble at school, with their own friend groups and classes until Jaemin's love for deadly coffee causes them to meet in unexpected ways. (ie: jaemin fucks up and accidentally (?) handcuffs jeno and him together)





	1. Chapter 1

coffee coffee coffee coffeE

Those were the only words in Jaemin's head as he raced past people in the school hallway, headed to the vending machine which, you guessed it, contained _coffee_.

When you're a sophomore in one of the most prestigious art schools in Korea, sleeping is the last thing on anybody's mind, aiming to keep good grades and juggle other activities isn't an easy task. So naturally, Jaemin sleeps when it's absolutely necessary or when his best friends, Haechan and Chenle caringly tell him to (they lock him inside his dorm).

But today was a day where Jaemin managed to get away with 4 hours of sleep and was in desperate need of a venti sized americano. 

_There_.

He saw the vending machine and sprinted to it, eyes shining at finally getting his fuel for the day until he realized......there was no glass bottle with his energy source, his life, his world. his sweet, sweet (it's so fucking bitter Jaemin, how can you even drink that? haechan would say) americano.

In other words, somebody was gonna die (hint: its jaemin)

Jaemin pulled out his phone and texted his friend.

**Jaemin: hyUCKIE HELP HELP PLEASE IM GONNA DIE**

**Haechan: WHAT HAPPENED WHERE ARE YOU WH-**

**Jaemin: tHE HALLWAY NEAR THE FIELD PLS COME QUICK**

Barely seconds later Jaemin heard the sound of new vans squeaking against the polished floors and brown hair with rainbow dye flash before appearing in front of Jaemin. His friend, Haechan ran towards him before dropping on his knees to kneel next to the pink haired boy who was leaning, cross-legged by the vending machine.

"Jaemin! Jaemin-what's wrong? did something happen? why-" he faltered when his eyes fell upon the younger boy's hand on the empty space between energy drinks. 

"You little _shit_ " Haechan wacked the back of his head before getting up and brushing off his jeans, "I thought something bad happened to you" "But Hyuckie, something bad _did_ happen" Haechan gave the younger boy a cold look, to anyone else it would've caused them to flatline, but Jaemin was used to it and continued to pout.

But the rainbow haired boy scowled and wacked him on the head again, "Keep this up Jaemin and you'll end up on 'My Strange Addiction', might even have a 3 hour special for you" But Jaemin persisted, "Hyuck, now what am i gonna do? I'm gonna be sluggish throughout track practice and I'm the captain! the team's gonna be even more unmotivated than usual....that means they won't budge, _at all._

" Haechan rolled his eyes "Yeah, with you like this you're team's gonna be a bunch of beaten up, dying, unmotivated slugs-" Jaemin choked on a sob, "But imagine how worse their gonna be _without_ you, so go out for practice now"

The pink haired boy sighed and practically dragged himself to the field, waving at Haechan.

After watching his friend leave, the tanned boy picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder when he hears a voice. "Haechan!" a hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around to see Mark Lee with a smile on his face, next to Lee Jeno who payed him no attention, busy on his phone.

"Hey" he smiled back, Mark pointed out to the field, "you're here for Jaemin?" and the smaller boy nodded his head and just then Lee Jeno, the raven haired boy next to Mark, walked to the field, mumbling, "Come whenever you're done with the chit chat" leaving Mark and Haechan alone.

Haechan adjusted his bag strap, "You should probably go now", and Mark seemed out of it for a moment before awkwardly rubbing his nape when he realized the boy was talking to him, "Y-yeah" With that, the older boy made his way out to the field aswell, leaving Haechan alone in the hallway.

His eyes went to his best friend out on the track, looking as dead as ever, talking to a bunch of the basketball team members animatedly.

Then he sees another boy come up to Jaemin, no, stand in front of Jaemin, almost offensively -Haechan squinted and realized it was Jeno- and talked to the group of basketball players before Jeno moves to the other side of the field with the rest of the basket ball team.

Haechan swears he can see the pink haired boy turn red from blushing all the way from behind the glass doors to the field in the hallway. He laughs before making his way to class, sure Jaemin would blame it on the lack of coffee.


	2. you got me feeling some kinda way

People have done crazy things in their school life; skipped school, bunked classes, faked a variety of diseases as an excuse and many other things. But honestly, Jaemin would consider himself the only one (at least in his school) to come to school two hours earlier. With his athletics practice starting at 7, he decided to come even earlier, at 5. 

Why?

Haechan outright called him stupid, dumb, idiotic and an absolute wacko for the reason he chose to come early (Jaemin was sure it was the sleep talking). He wanted to come extra early to find out what was happening to his coffee.

The pink haired was confident it was probably someone who wanted to take the athletics team captain title from him because they were jealous. So they took his source of staying awake to make it to practice ("idiot, you, Na Jaemin, are a fucking _idiot_ " "Shhh Haechan, I _know_ , geniuses couldn't even come up with something this brilliant" then a beeping sound was heard on Jaemin's phone)

So at 5, Jaemin snuck in to the school wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black gloves. He quickly set his bag on the floor near the locker and walked to hide behind the wall near the vending machine. His metal hand cuffs clinked a bit before he shoved it back into his pocket, yes, he was going to cuff the thief because of yesterday.

Although yesterday was quite eventful -definitely not because of Jeno- but because he had experienced his first day without coffee. So he was going to get the thief caught, make them apologize, get them to admit to the principal and maybe Jaemin would get a lifetime supply of coffee for his bravery and courage to face such a dangerous criminal ("you do realize he just took coffee...right?" Jaemin's older brother Jaehyun spoke slowly over the phone. "It's my lifeline, hyung!" "I understand why Haechan hung up on you" "HYUNG". The beeping sound was heard again.)

Jaemin leaned on the wall, straining his ears to hear any sound, around 6 o clock students would start coming in for an early start and the school opened at 5, so he assumed the thief stole his coffee with no pressure at all at 5 itself.

So now, in the school, only Jaemin, the thief and the school's janitor would be here. 

Suddenly he heard a small ruffling sound- a bag being zipped open -and Jaemin peeked from behind the wall to catch a glimpse of the stealer. 

He saw him.

A tall raven haired boy, shoving several bottles of his precious coffee into his duffel bag.

The pinked haired boy sprinted before the other boy could turn around at the noise (he was the track team's ace and captain after all) and jumped on him.

The boy yelped in surprise and fell on the ground with Jaemin on top of his back and the latter pulled out his cuffs slapped the cuffs around the unsuspecting raven haired boy's pale left wrist. But before he could put on the other cuff, the boy flipped Jaemin around and moved him onto his back, the taller breathing heavily on top of him.

"What do you think you're- wait....Jaemin?" 

That was Jeno's voice, Jeno's deep, heavenly voice, The older boy's dark hair fell across his small eyes, which crinkled into tiny moons when he smiled (it was a rare thing, sadly, for the said boy to smile)

"Jeno....? You are the thief?" 

"Thief?" Jeno asked and realized their position, he attempted to get up but nope, Jaemin was too fond of the good looks the older was serving him, so, he did something that was very Jaemin-like. Something that would cause to face palm, Chenle to ghost him and Jaehyun to disown him.

He slapped the other part of the cuff on his own wrists.

Jeno eyes grew comically wide and the younger thought it couldn't get even bigger until they both turned to the sound of the janitor walking in, pausing to look at Jeno ontop of a flushed Jaemin. 

The old man sighed and massaged his forehead, murmuring, "It's _way_ too early in the morning for this"

Jaemin bent a bit from under Jeno to reach for a bottle of coffee that was halfway out of Jeno's duffel bag and rolled it towards the janitor, offering a sheepish smile, "Ahah...How about some coffee?" 


End file.
